roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Doctor Who Series 2 (2016–17)
Series 2 is the second series of ROBLOX Doctor Who. It premiered on October 24, 2016 and concluded on February 1, 2017. It is based of the British TV show ''Doctor Who'' which is aired on BBC One in the UK and BBC America in tne US. Plot The Master of Time (The New Beginning–The Defeation) After his regeneration the Doctor's TARDIS is exploding and crashing to the Earth. He passes out from the sudden explusion of radiation he had absorbed and regenerated from. The Doctor re-awakens to find that his hand is glowing. Due to his regeneration trauma, the Doctor unintentionally goes up a hill and falls off it and his body starts acting like his previous incarnations. The Doctor runs into the TARDIS, and manages to stop the TARDIS from exploding. The Doctor then meets the Tenth Doctor and the Twenty-Third Doctor. The Doctor then chooses his outfit, then the Doctors talk to an old human who owns a strange fobwatch, and they say they dream about the Master. The TARDIS lands on Earth, but the old man stays inside, opening the fobwatch and regaining his memories. The Doctor goes in the TARDIS to confront the old man. He then reveals he is the Master. The Master puts the TARDIS in the time vortex, with the Doctor with him. But the Doctor secretly links Ten to the TARDIS when the Master isn't looking. The Doctor then takes out a gun that he left in the suit he was wearing, when he was in his previous incarnation. The Doctor then shoots the time rotor, causing a chain reaction that causes the TARDIS to be set on fire. The TARDIS then emergency lands to where the Tenth Doctor was at... Stonehenge. Ten doesn't see the Doctor and the Master manages to escape in the TARDIS in time to lock the doors and stop the Doctors from getting back in. They go down the secret passage, where Ten tries to seal himself in the Pandorica, to stop the Master from draining his lifespan, Then then uses the protective shield of the Pandorica to stop it from happening. But, the Doctor sees a trap, and pushes everyone in the Pandorica by accident. The Doctor escapes by using a TARDIS key, he then arrives in his newly rebuilt TARDIS. He goes to Stonehenge via Vortex Manipulator to rescue everyone trapped inside. The Doctor gives Ten his vortex manipulator and everyone else goes with the Doctor to his TARDIS. The Doctor then links the TARDIS radio to Ten. But, it cuts out and is replaced by a mysterious voice saying.. "Your voice is different, but your arrogance is unchanged." Davros then appears on the monitor and the Doctor steps back in horror, thinking he would've been dead by now. Davros then says, "Have you got nothing to say?" The signal then cuts out as fast as the image of Davros appeared. The Master manages to take control over the Doctor's TARDIS and teleports the Doctors and Rose to Earth. The Twenty-Third Doctor, succumbs to his wounds, and regenerates into his next incarnation. Ten also arrives to Earth as well. Ten decides to possibly sacrifice himself to save the Earth from the Master, by taking him out himself. But, before Ten can get there, the Master manipulates time and makes the Doctor get shot by time agents. He struggles to get inside his TARDIS, and lets Rose and the Twenty-Four inside. Due to the Doctor being recently regenerated, he doesn't change. But a crack in the Multiverse absorbs most of the regeneration energy. They exit the TARDIS and they see an explosion in the sky from Ten's sacrifice. The Doctor transports Ten to the TARDIS, since he was linked to it and he wakes up on the floor and walks around the console. The Master is left to float in the vacuum of space from centuries, and he develops major brain damage. He is later found by mysterious travellers. The Doctor prepares to leave, but before he goes, he asks Twenty-Four something, "How long do I live?" And he responds with "You have one week, so make it last..." Nervous, and looking for a way to calm down, the Doctor translates it from Gallifreyan to Earth years, meaning he has five years. He then says, "You will see her soon.." Curious, the Doctor raises an eyebrow and asks if "her" is Rose. He then turns to the hill and sees a mysterious woman, who vanishes in a flash. The Doctor then leaves and flies off for more adventures. A New Friend (Enemy Territory–The Cold Planet) Whilst using a captured Dalek to figure a maze out, the Fourteenth Doctor accidentally lands in a Dalek ship and is attacked. He attempts to escape but the TARDIS starts spinning out of control and flies through the Dalek ship. The Doctor is flung out of the TARDIS doors and sees a TARDIS and attempts to enter it to get to safety because it was closer to where he fell, but it is locked. The Doctor then runs back to his TARDIS and tries to stop it from malfunctioning. The same thing happens again but this time the TARDIS doors were unlocked. The Doctor enters and meets Levi and Livi. He then passes out from exhaustion. He then reawakens and starts to question himself if he will begin his regeneration process soon, since he hadn't felt anything strange and he thought he had been hit by a Dalek ray. The Doctor then has a chance to fix his TARDIS. He dashes out of Levi and Livi's TARDIS and manages to fix the TARDIS temporarily. Levi exits their TARDIS and tries to stop the Doctor. Unfortunately, he is struck by a Dalek ray, but manages to get in the Doctor's TARDIS. Levi doesn't regenerate because he recently regenerated. Levi contacts Livi and tells her to meet him on Earth. The Doctor's TARDIS lands on Earth and Levi and Livi reunite. The Doctor tries to say goodbye to Levi and Livi as the go to the Ood Sphere, the Doctor is accidentally taken with them. They land at the Ood Sphere and Levi and Livi go to investigate the base below. But, the Doctor summons his TARDIS and gets his sonic. Levi and Livi were nowhere to be found... The Doctor texts Levi, and tells him to meet him at Earth, but he never returned.. Levi and Livi are either presumed dead or missing. Project Manticore Whilst in the TARDIS, the Fourteenth Doctor decides to visit the Ood Sphere once again. When the TARDIS materialises, he is greeted by Ood Silva. The Doctor goes to investigate the base, and finds all the guards dead. He searches the database and finds a file called, "Project Manticore". The Doctor downloads the data onto his sonic screwdriver and goes back to the TARDIS. When in the Time Vortex, he receives data on his new TARDIS pad about Manticore. Cast (chronological order) * Commander_One as the Fourteenth Doctor * kaildo40 as the Twenty-Third Doctor * Cheekymonkey9000 as the Tenth Doctor * VenomPowered476 as the Master * iiSuperMoose as Rose Tyler * kaildo40 as the Twenty-Fourth Doctor * Jamie2Juice as Levi Brown * Hotdogsw123 as Livi Brown * KORAYTIMELORD22 as Ood Silva * drwho7809 as himself Episodes